1. Technical Field
The present invention refers to a bicycle seat, mainly for sport bicycles, that have high demands made upon the bicycle components' weight.
2. Present State of the Art
At present, there have been a lot of different seat types on market. The Slovakian patent application SK 284883 discloses a bicycle seat, which consists of the two separated seats fitted on the support element fixed to the bicycle frame, and situated laterally to the bicycle travel direction. Each seat consists of, at least, the seat front (nose), rigid support element and, at least, the second movable part against its first part. The seat second part has been pivotally connected using a pivot, which defines its horizontal axis perpendicular on the bicycle travel direction. Both the seat front and second part have been covered using a first and second seat cover, made of soft materials. There is a channel or recess in the first seat cover grid line-up with the area where the rider's femur head point protrudes into his/her pelvis. There is a front projection down the length of the seat nose front edge, to which the first seat cover connects, and continues as far as the back recess made in each second seat cover. The Czech Republic patent application CZ 1994-1879 discloses a bicycle seat, which consists of a rigid framework, which consist of the sitting layer, yoke and the valve gas spring. The seat framework has been equipped with guiding elements of a guiding mechanism, which guides the seat framework on the yoke following the guiding mechanism path, where the yoke bottom has been fastened to the seatpost, and its top bearing area hinges on the gas spring shapeable bottom in the seat framework inside. The gas spring sheath has been equipped with, at least, a single valve, whereby the yoke bearing area together with the sheath shapeable bottom and gas spring pushes into the gas spring inside.
Slovakian Patent Application PP 50041-2010 discloses a fastener used to mount the seat on the bicycle seatpost, where the seatpost has been terminated transversely using an arc recess radius. It includes holes made in the front-to-back direction, the axes height shifted by the angle. A through-hole made in the cylinder cross direction to which the cross grooves made on both the cylinder ends or bottom correspond. Plugs featuring inside projections close the cylinder ends or bottoms. Holes have been made in the plug's center to connect them using connection accessories, for instance a screw and jig. Cone hollow rods have been inserted in the cylinder through-hole and the seatpost holes. The cone hollow rods feature cone ends and oval holes with the bevel inwards. The hollow rod, as inserted in the cylinder through-hole, passes through the jig hole with the set screws in the hollow rod oval holes and the spherical pressure areas.
Slovakian Patent Application PP 50042-2010 discloses a seat, which consists of an arrow-shape sitting part. A recess has been centred down the length of the sitting part top from the wide rear towards the tapered front up to the lost. Three feet have been mounted on the sitting part bottom, two on its rear spaced apart and the other one in its front. Each foot consists of the beam-shape bottom mounted onto the sitting part body with the flat block-shape top domed and the cross-hole made in the flat block. The foot mounted on the sitting part front has been connected to the feet in its rear using light-weight shaped strips arranged almost in parallel both in the horizontal and vertical direction with the ends bent out upwards and the mounting holes in the rear to fix them to the feet. There are longitudinal grooves in the strip centers to fix the jig for mounting the seat to the seatpost. The connection accessories are used to mount the feet on the strip. All the seat components have been made of strong and light-weight materials.